


Las promesas están hechas para romperse

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Category: GtaRolplay, SPAINRP - Fandom, gtarol spain rp, spanish youtube
Genre: Basado en el capítulo 71, Character Study, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: Basado completamente en el capítulo 71 "Declaración de Guerra Parte 1".«La sonrisa quebrada de Pogo le contesta antes que las palabras lleguen a sus oídos.Sabe que es un monstruo, y le ha dado la oportunidad a Conway de salvarlo.—Pero es que yo igual ya lo era [un monstruo].Pero ya es muy tarde.»
Relationships: Jack Conway/Gustabo García, Jack Conway/Gustabo García (hinted), intenabo, internabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Las promesas están hechas para romperse

**Author's Note:**

> No he visto todos los directos, recién me estoy poniendo al día pero quise hacer un tributo a la relación entre estos dos. Es más un character study que otra cosa.

Incluso antes de bajar del auto, Conway sabe a qué se va a enfrentar del otro lado. No espera que las cosas salgan bien, pero aún así tiene esperanza de poder hablar con Gustabo una última vez. 

Pero el que avanza por la calle no es Gustabo. Sus pasos suenan iguales, hacen eco por el túnel, y el porte es casi idéntico, pero Jack sabe que no es _él_. Sus ojos son fríos, y aunque tiene una sonrisa burlona en los labios, sabe muy bien que esa no es la forma de sonreír de quien conoce. 

* * *

—Pogo

—¿Sí?

—Quiero que te vayas un ratito a tomar por culo, y quiero hablar con Gustabo.

—En absoluto.

Conway lo escucha, sabe que Gustabo está ahí, abajo de todas las paredes, debajo de la pseudo verdad que Pogo se convenció. Su voz suena suave, y por un segundo tiene el impulso de ir a golpearlo, darle con la porra hasta que Gustabo vuelva.

—Gustabo, Gustabo. Sé que estás ahí. Háblame. Gustabo.

—No va a ser posible eso que-

—Gustabo, acuérdate. Nuestro primer abrazo, la primera vez, el primer éxito. La primera vez, cuando érais parquímetros andantes y queríais entrar al cuerpo.

Percibe como su voz se quiebra gradualmente, como desea con todas sus fuerzas que la mirada que se clave en sus ojos sea cálida, y no una gélida. 

Y, entre el silencio de sus palabras, lo ve. 

Ve a Gustabo en esos ojos celestes. Ve al gilipollas que cantaba Tusa a los gritos, y el que aceptó cada uno de sus insultos. Ve al niño que robó comida de un supermercado cuando tenía diez para alimentar a Horacio, ve al adolescente en una esquina oscura, vendiendo falopa. Ve al joven roto, el que fue capaz de desconectar cabeza y cuerpo porque _el dinero no alcanza_ y lo único que le queda en este mundo podrido es su hermano.

Lo ve, asustado de su propia cabeza, aterrorizado de las cosas que ha hecho y la sangre con la que se manchó las manos. Ve al hombre que lloró cuando pensó que Jack moriría, y el que le prometió Semper Fi.

Le tiemblan las manos, y abre los labios, intentando decir algo. Sólo salen murmullos inentendibles. En la penumbra del túnel, los ojos cálidos de Gustabo parecen una luz, y Jack cree que lo ha logrado. Sonríe, satisfecho.

Pero la balanza gira, y Conway sólo puede ser un espectador de la lucha entre los dos. Puede ver los ojos llorosos, mirando a la nada absoluta. 

—Gustabo —susurra, rogando porque su voz pueda ahuyentar aunque sea por unos instantes a Pogo.

—Es que eso que me pides no es posible —y el que habla es Pogo. Su puños están cerrados, y sabe quién está pidiendo ayuda.

—Sí que es posible.

—Ya no está aquí.

—Pogo. Me matarás, ¿vale? Me matarás. Me acabarás matando. Pero quiero hablar con Gustabo. Es lo único que te pido.

—Tú no vas a volver a hablar con Gustabo.

—Sí que voy a volver a hablar con él, porque te estoy hablando de la posibilidad de matarme. Tú, Pogo, me matarás. Te daré tu satisfacción. La tendrás. Me matarás. Pero quiero hablar por última vez con Gustabo. Y si no es conmigo, será con Horacio. Se lo debes. A Horacio se lo debes. 

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas. Jack se sorprende. Es la primera vez en meses que le ve llorar de forma tan sincera, tan quebrado. A pesar de eso, su expresión fría se mantiene imperturbable. 

—¿Eres Gustabo? —pregunta Horacio, con ese tono de voz suave que usa cuando está a punto de llorar.

—Gustabo volverá, a lo mejor, cuando este señor ya no esté. Y podrá hablar contigo. Pero ahora estoy yo aquí para hacer algo que él debe hacer, y probablemente no haría. Así que la manera de la que te vuelvas a juntar con tu hermano es que este señor — lo señala. —Desaparezca.

—Pero sabes que eso no es posible. Hicimos un juramento. ¿No te acuerdas de eso?

Ríe, de esa forma tan característica que tiene, como si la palabra juramento fuera el mejor chiste que le han contado en meses. —Es que yo no he jurado nada. _Yo no he jurado una mierda_.

—Pero tú estabas allí en su casa, en su edificio. Estábamos los tres.

Jack sabe que están perdiendo la oportunidad que tienen; su voz se está volviendo cada vez más aguda, y la risa que acaba de salir de sus labios sólo pertenece a Pogo. Sabe que tiene que hacer algo, y se acerca a él, rogando que sus lágrimas no sean tan visibles en la oscuridad que los envuelve.

—Pogo, piensa una cosa. Si no hubiese salvado a Gustabo, tú tampoco estarías vivo. Si no le hubiese salvado a él, tú no estarías vivo. No estarías aquí. ¿Acaso eres tan desagradecido? ¿De verdad? ¿En serio?

—Yo, es que cuando me habláis de juramentos…

—No te hablo de juramentos, te hablo de que tú sigas con vida. Si Gustabo muere, tú también mueres, Pogo. ¿Me entiendes? Yo te salvé la vida, varias veces. Y te lo digo a ti, Pogo, sí, Pogo. Te la he salvado muchas veces.

—Y ojo, yo estaba allí. 

—Claro.

—Pero también estaba en la otra cara de la moneda. 

—¡La otra cara de la moneda es la muerte!

—Cuando humillabas a Gustabo, cuando le insultabas. Cuando cada día lo amenazabas con degradarlo, yo también estaba allí. Y yo a diferencia de Gustabo, yo tengo una libretita donde me lo voy anotando todo, todo lo bueno, y todo lo malo. Voy tomando notas de todo. Y creeme que me faltan hojas pa’ ti. Me he quedao’ sin libretas.

Ve el momento en donde Gustabo se rompe, justo cuando le cede el poder a Pogo. Lo ve encerrado en sí mismo, llorando en el baño del CNI, sabiendo que nada ni nadie lo puede salvar. Está perdido, está roto, **sólo es un peón.**

El cuerpo tambalea, y la voz deja de titubear. 

—¿En cambio, tú que le has enseñao’? 

—¿Y qué le he enseñado?

—Que tiene que ser un monstruo.

—¿Y tú en qué te has convertido?

La sonrisa quebrada de Pogo le contesta antes que las palabras lleguen a sus oídos. _Sabe que es un monstruo_ , y le ha dado la oportunidad a Conway de salvarlo.

—Pero es que yo igual ya lo era.

Pero ya es muy tarde.

Y lo ve, tan claro como el agua. La oportunidad que tenían se resbala entre sus dedos, y todo acaba igual. Algo se quiebra en algún lugar del túnel, que hace eco y rompe con el ruido ensordecedor que es la voz de Pogo. La corbata por un segundo le corta la respiración, y siente la necesidad de acercarse, de tocar el cuerpo ajeno que ya no es de Gustabo. Ya no es de nadie que conozca, y el desconocido ríe y pronuncia su nombre con sorna.

Jack Conway mira al suelo, y observa la unión de sus sombras reptar en el suelo, uniéndose en un sitio. Las siluetas lo miran, juzgándolo, y sabe lo que tiene que hacer. No tiene tiempo para sentir. Respira hondo y se coloca la máscara, el papel que debe seguir como superintendente.

* * *

Ha perdido, nuevamente. 

Sabe que ha perdido, cuando en el camino de vuelta a la comisaría, con los nervios a flor de piel, sigue pensando en Gustabo. Sabe que ha perdido, porque sigue buscando en desconocidos su mirada clara. 

Y lo peor, lo que más le molesta; lo que más le da ganas de dejar de papel de Superintendente y ser un alcohólico, es saber que ha perdido por su propia culpa. 

Él ha clavado cada daga en la piel blanda y sensible de Gustabo, y ahora se ve obligado a observar la sangre que escurre de las heridas, a ser un mero espectador en su caída a la locura. Y ahora sólo puede esperar a que el cuerpo impacte contra el pavimento, reventando en mil pedazos, con un golpe brusco.

Eso, o atravesarle el cerebro con una bala. 

Es lo que se merece, después de todo. Una muerte rápida por una vida sufrida. 

> “Las promesas se rompen, ¿verdad, Gustabín?”
> 
> “Semper Fi”


End file.
